


Homemade

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco bake biscuits to give as gifts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Homemade

“Have we got all the ingredients we need?” Harry asked, coming into the kitchen.

Draco turned around and nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I was just checking the cupboards. Everything’s there.” 

“Good. We’ll need plenty of biscuits if we want to give them as gifts,” Harry replied, going to the sink to wash his hands. “I love Hermione, but this whole ‘let’s not buy gifts this year but make them’ has been a right nightmare.” 

“You’re telling me,” Draco muttered, lifting bags of flour out of the cupboard and setting them on the kitchen counter. “Are you sure this recipe will work?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it’s just a basic gingerbread one,” he said. “And we’ve got cutters haven’t we?” 

Draco nodded again. “Yes,” he said. “Trees, men and hats.” 

“The essentials,” Harry grinned, drying his hands on a towel. 

Draco snorted and moved to wash his own hands. “Get the bowls out.” 

Harry rolled his eyes but opened another cupboard and lifted out two mixing bowls, along with the scales to weigh their ingredients. 

“I’ve never made biscuits before,” Draco said warningly. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

“I do,” Harry chuckled. “I’ve made biscuits before. It’s really easy, I promise.” 

“It better be,” Draco replied. “I don’t want to be giving anyone substandard gifts.” 

“We won’t be,” Harry said. “Honestly, you’ll have no trouble. We’ll do it at the same time and it’ll be fine.” 

Draco didn’t look convinced, but nodded. “Alright,” he said. “How do we start?” 

Harry grabbed the recipe and studied it. “Right,” he said. “We need to measure out the ingredients first. We can put them all in one bowl.” 

Draco picked up the mixing bowls and set one on top of the scales. 

Then, consulting the recipe, he and Harry measured out each ingredient and made the dough. 

“We need to chill it for half an hour,” Harry said, covering his dough in cling film. “Then it’ll be easier to roll out and cut with the shapes and the biscuits will be the right consistency. 

Draco copied Harry, covering his dough with cling film, and then placing it in the fridge.

***

An hour later, after removing their dough from the fridge and cutting out three dozen gingerbread biscuit shapes, Harry and Draco were preparing to ice the biscuits.

“How do we do this bit?” Draco asked, looking at the icing warily. 

“We put it in these little bags,” Harry said, holding up some piping bags. “A different colour in each bag and then we can use whatever colours we want to decorate our biscuits by squeezing the icing out carefully.” 

“Okay,” Draco said slowly. “You show me first. Then I’ll do my own.” 

Harry nodded, picking up a piping bag and filling it with green icing. “I’ll do a tree first,” he said. 

Draco watched as Harry demonstrated how to ice the biscuits. “That looks easy enough.” 

“Come on then,” Harry said, handing the piping bag to Draco. “Let’s get these biscuits iced.” 

They set to work and within an hour, all three dozen biscuits were iced and they put their piping bags down. 

“Well, all we need to do now is put them into gift bags,” Harry said. “But we’ll have to let the icing set first.” 

“We haven’t done too badly, have we?” Draco asked, giving Harry a pleased smile. 

“No, I don’t think we have,” Harry said, smiling back. “Come on, let’s go and have a sit down for a bit.” 

“That sounds good to me,” Draco replied. “My back is killing me from standing up for so long.” 

“Mine too,” Harry admitted, heading for the living room. 

Draco followed him, collapsing onto the sofa as soon as he reached it and pulling Harry down beside him.


End file.
